


touch

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Romance, Teenagers, i honestly have no idea what tags to use on this one lmaobfalfbaljf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: he wanted to touch it really bad.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	touch

it just looks so soft, he mused inwardly. he wanted to touch it so bad.

his eyes trailed upwards and looked at her face. almost as pink as her hair but looking away from him.

he felt the rush of blood somewhere. his heart knocked against his chest, and even his hands felt clammy too.

great. sasuke uchiha: nervous because of a girl.

he swallowed, “c-..can i touch it?”

he held this breath.

a shy nod and a tiny gulp, “...yes, sasuke-kun.”

he can finally breathe again.

then...

he holds her hand. then a gasp.

“sasuke-kun! you told me you were just gonna touch it!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack drabble for #sssnippetaday on twitter kfndflkan nyahahaha join us!!!!


End file.
